1. Field of the Invention
An electrical connector includes conductive bridge strap means that electrically connect a plurality of vertical bus bars that are respectively contained in chambers arranged in a row in the top surface of a housing formed from an electrically insulating synthetic plastic material. Fastening screws bias the bus bars into electrical contact with respective conductors inserted downwardly into the chambers, and wires are introduced upwardly into the chambers via bottom openings contained in the bottom of the housing for respective connection with resilient contacts carried by the lower portions of the bus bars. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the conductive bridge strap means includes a conductive bridge strap having spaced vertical portions that are permanently secured to the bus bars, respectively.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide bridging connections between electrical terminals or contacts carried by a housing formed from an electrically insulating synthetic plastic material. Examples of such bridging connections are set forth in the patents to Hanning, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,702, Glathe, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,862, Hanning, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,071, and Beege, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,233, all assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
While these known devices function properly, it is always desirable to produce a less costly terminal connector arrangement that is less costly to produce, easier to assemble and use, and is more rugged and table in use.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved simple, inexpensive electrical connector, wherein a conductive bridge strap is provided for electrically connecting together a plurality of bus bars arranged within separate chambers contained in the upper surface of a connector housing, fastening screws being provided for biasing the bus bars into contact with conductors introduced downwardly into the chambers, respectively.
According to another object of the invention, resilient terminals are connected with the bottom portions of the bus bars for connection with wires that are inserted upwardly into the chambers via bottom openings contained in the bottom of the housing, respectively.
According to a more specific object of the invention, the bridging strap includes a pair of spaced vertical portions that extend upwardly into the chambers for permanent connection with the associated bus bars contained therein, respectively. The bridge strap has a generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration, and bus bars are L-shaped and include horizontal lower portions that extend below the base portion of the bridge strap. Resilient tulip-shaped female terminals extend downwardly from the bus bar horizontal lower portions, thereby providing a unitary component that is easily assembled within the connector assembly. The bridge strap may be permanently secured to the bus bars by welding, soldering, brazing, riveting or by an adhesive layer, as desired. While this permanent fastening does require a preassembly manufacturing step, it results in a more positive, rugged and secure connection between the conductive components of the connector.
A further object of the invention is to provide a slot in one leg portion of the U-shaped bridge strap to define the connecting portions of the bridge strap that are connected with the associated bus bars, respectively, the housing including an insulating divider wall or partition that extends into the space or gap defined between the spaced connecting portions. A cover or lid member, which is also formed from a suitable electrically insulating synthetic plastic material, is removably latched to the upper portion of the housing, the cover member being provided with conductor-receiving openings opposite the chambers, respectively.